Narrow band antennas are used to communicate with a broad array of systems. The communication requires that the narrow band antennas be directed towards the particular system. The direction may be set by performing a bore sight operation on the antenna to direct the antenna communication waves towards the system intended to receive the antenna signal.
Narrow band antennas should be directed towards a system for communication to occur. Therefore, it is important that the line of communication be as free as possible from interference and objects that obstruct the signal. Obstruction of the signal distortion in the antenna signal and prevent proper communication between the antenna and the system in communication with the antenna.
What is needed is an improved system for positioning an antenna with minimal signal obstruction.